


Schmoopy Fantasy

by EllaEnchanting



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: Someone asked me about my teenage hypnosis fantasies. They looked like this.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Schmoopy Fantasy

Here’s how it feels:

You’re terrified. 

Your nerves are clanging and your hands are shaking and your heart screams at you because you can’t talk because there aren’t words because you’re WRONG and you can’t be anything but attacked and scared and used and

His voice is low.

It’s so soft and calm that it grabs your attention- even while everything around you scatters and breaks apart.

It’s a hand reached out to save you from drowning.

You can’t take it. He talks about breathing but you’re panicked and scrambling and you have to MOVE you have to GET AWAY you can’t breathe…

And then you can. 

You are. 

There’s a part of you that keeps spinning but- you know him. Trust him. On a deep, instinctual level you’re starting to respond.

Your breathing has changed without you even noticing it- slowing to match his pace. There’s a steady warm hand on your shoulder keeping you grounded. The part of you that wants to fight is still there and you’re still feeling it but

You’re loosening.

Relaxing

Breathing.

Every breath feeling better as his words are quietly making inroads, reassuring and gentle. His voice coaxes and guides. You’re not quite paying attention to exactly what he says but you’re reacting anyway- slowly lulled by the tone and the steady stream of calming words. 

You catch as he tells you to release the tension in your shoulders. It feels SO GOOD that you let out the last of your inner struggle with the tension in a deep sigh. 

You start to go limp.

You list.

You barely notice when your eyes finally close.

And then it’s just his voice- certain and sure and trusted.

You can just

drift

warm and safe

calm

cared for

loved.

He tells you that everything’s going to be OK, and somehow you believe him. His voice is like lying in the sun, basking in it’s rays. It nourishes and soothes and heals.

Nothing can hurt you here. No one can harm you.

You’re a sea of endless calm. The words are you and you are the words as they flow in and around you. Time is endless and you are endless and you are nothing and you are his. Only his.

For a little while.

And somewhere in the back of your mind, you are so grateful for this refuge. You’re enthralled. You’re awed that anyone could care enough about you to make you feel this good.

And slowly even that thought goes quiet.

And you just

float

blissful

and silent

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/feedback always appreciated. There's an utterly fantastic recording of this story [here](https://soundgasm.net/u/SingleSense/Ellas-file) by Single Sense audio: She has a bunch of recordings of hypnokink fantasies and an AMAZING voice mmm. :)


End file.
